


Violaf: Trying to recap

by PetitePirate



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Drabbles (or might I just call it "too lazy to write a full story")When you're a teenage orphan thrown in this corrupted world full of scoundrels and criminals, it might be hard to stay true to your principles. This is what happened to Violet, as she goes through puberty, and unfortunately discover desire through the only man who haunts her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTE] English is not my mother-tongue. This is my first try writing a Violaf in English so I might sound like a retarded :P

 

If there was one thing count Olaf knew, it was that becoming an orphan whose parents have been brutally and unfairly murdered could shape the rest of your life. Either you turn out as a volunteer, trying so hard to prevent other people from experiencing the same fate you did, or you devote your life to crime.

Being a scoundrel shapes all the aspects of your life, from how you see yourself to how you interact with the world. However, after meeting the Baudelaires, Olaf would soon find out that being an orphan chased endlessly by a criminal would also compromise all of your good values.

And he would find that with Violet, the eldest of the Baudelaire.

Violet was as sweet, intelligent and pitiful as her parents. And so were her siblings. They were so convinced that every solution to their problems were in books. Olaf vowed to destroy them all. He vowed to make them hate themselves for turning to criminality, he vowed to obliterate every single one of the Baudelaire.

But little by little, he found himself outsmarted by those bookworms everytime he thought they were done for.

Those little brats, always loyal, always nice… but he was wrong.

As Olaf found out, he indeed had an influence on the Baudelaires. Particularly on the eldest. When Violet met him, she was in early adolescence. Everything was changing around her and within her. As she bloomed in this environment poisoned by crimes, secrets, Olaf would soon find out that the little Violet would develop a weird arousal towards him

.

.

The Bad Beginning

Yet, it never began this way. When he first saw her, he knew he wanted to destroy all that pure and innocent attitude.

But Violet was still attached to her parents’ principles. She could do anything to protect her siblings, but never sacrifice herself. Olaf felt her disgust whenever he touched her, whenever he implied what he would do to her once they were married.

He saw her tremble with fear. He knew the eldest of the Baudelaire was, like her siblings, having nightmares where he would finally capture them and get his hands on their fortune. There was no excitment in her eyes. Yet, he found something else, something he wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for all those years in acting, studying every micro-expressions on people’s face : Violet’s gaze was full of confusion.

Towards him.

And herself.

Why is he doing this ?

Why am I doing this ?

.

.

.

The Reptile Room

 

A strange thing happened that evening on the reptile room. They were all dining together, in the middle of all those snakes.

Disguised as Stephano, he wanted to make sure the orphans knew they weren’t safe, even around Monty. So he spent the evening pressing his knife to Violet’s knee, as a warning. He didn’t need to turn his head to feel her eyes full of fear. Sometimes, he would caress her thigh with the blade of the knife, to make her understand he wasn’t joking about hurting her.

During those time, he would feel her legs moving, parting, as if she was trying to escape him. But she couldn’t.

When Olaf turned to look at her, pretending to reach for the soy sauce, he noticed a strange look on Violet’s face. She looked out of breath, dull eyes averting everyone and we could see her blushing.

If she wasn’t just a little girl, Olaf would have sworn she was aroused by him pressing a knife against her parted legs.

He would never know that, but that night, Violet dreamed about his hand, going much further under her skirt and she would wake up gasping.

It was, indeed, a nightmare. Guess that’s what we would call a symptom of anxiety caused by Olaf, she thought, when she saw her panties being stained when she went to the bathroom that night.

That’s an odd reaction to fear, she thought. But everything was different, now that she was an orphan. She must be more sensitive.

.

.

.

The Wide Widow

It was when Olaf heard the Baudelaires had stolen a boat that he realized his influence on the children. Now that they were exposed to villainy, they were using it, and even though they always claimed to have good reasons, he would see it in their eyes : how they were terrified to lose themselves in this corrupted world.

When he helped Violet to get on his boat before hers was eaten by leeches, he saw her firmly grabbing him, as she was afraid of letting go.

_ Scared, orphan ? he spats.

She looked up at him, and once again he saw that gaze full of weird confusion. Then her eyes opened wide, as if she realized something.

She freed herself abruptly.

For the first time, Olaf saw Violet Baudelaire being ashamed.

.

.

.

 

The Miserable Mill*

 

It wasn’t until he hypnotized her that he realized the truth.

_ Now my dear Violet, are you ashamed to be a bad orphan? he asked.

_ Yes, sir, she answered.

_ Do you wish to give me your enormous fortune right now ?

_ No, sir, she answered, an empty gaze on the wall.

Olaf rolled his eyes. If only it was that easy…

_ Even now, that damn brat isn’t willing to give me a single dime ! If that stupid Georgina would help me hypnotize people properly, I wouldn’t be wasting my time ! What can I have from you, damn orphan ?

It wasn’t even a question for her, yet she answered.

_ Me.

He stopped and turned. Violet didn’t even react, just staring blankly in front of her.

_ …What did you just say ?

Olaf realized he didn’t say the word to command her.

_ What did you just say now ? he repeated.

_ Me, the obedient Violet answered.

The count approached her.

_ « Me » ? What do you mean now ? he asked.

But it was too complicated. Violet was hypnotized by an amateur, she couldn’t give him long and proper explanation. Olaf sighed.

_ I should have just burn you like your parents, orphan, he muttered. Oh ! Will you sign me a will saying you’re giving me all your fortune when you die… now ?

_ Yes sir, Violette said.

Olaf’eyes glared at her with triumph.

_ Then it’s settled ! I just need to kill you !

He lit a match and approached it towards Violet’s face.

_ Now, where should I burn first after you signed me that paper, he teased. The hair ? The face ?

Violet put her hands on her lower belly.

_ Here, sir, she murmured.

Olaf was confused.

_ Your belly ? You want me to set fire to your belly ?

_ Yes, sir.

That was an odd answer.

Olaf examined her. There was an interpretation to her answer. But Violet was a child, not a grown-up like Georgina.

No way she would mean that.

Still, the question was hanging on the tip of his tongue. But it sounded so silly.

_ Well you’re not attracted to me now, Violet, are you ? He laughed.

And Olaf realized he was mistaken. He treated Violet as a child, but she was a teenager.

Experiencing puberty. New desires.

_ Yes, sir.

New desires directed towards the only adult in her life, even if that villain kept tormenting her.

The count dropped the match, shocked.

But he couldn’t do anything else. Georgina was coming back with the book-worm. Olaf took Violet to the reception, where they both were. One snap, and she was awake, running to her hypnotized brother.

 .

.

.

The Austere Academy

 

He was torn. On one hand, he was a handsome man (as he liked to call himself), so it was only natural that a beaufitul girl would be interested in him. On the other hand, Violet was one of his nemesis. A Baudelaire. Could she really be attracted to him ?

With that new information, it seemed to Olaf that each time Violet would scold at him, he would look at her differently, hoping to see that desire she had for him to « set her lower belly on fire ».

And after one of the many nights the Baudelaires had run at Prufrock Academy for that silly S.O.R.E program, Olaf noticed how Violet’s sweat would make her white shirt transparent. He would notice her white bra, and her tight waist.

That night, he dreamed for the first time of her being covered in his sweat. Not rape, as he intended at first, but intense love-making. He woke up panting, and slapped himself.

Get a hold together, now ! That girl is your ennemy. You’re here to crush her. If you have to resort to _this_ , it would be for the sole purpose of humiliating her !

Still, he kept staring at her body each time she would take off her jacket and run hundred of laps over and over again.

And he would keep cursing himself each time.

.

.

.

 The Ersatz Elevator

 

Esme was the perfect distraction. She was what he needed ! A crazy, merciless and bad and most of all _grown-up_ fashion-victim to set him straight : he’s here to crush the Baudelaires and the Quagmires.

Still, Olaf would find out that life wouldn’t be keen to him following his plans when he managed to grab Violet hiding behind the mirror of Esme’s powder room.

_ There you are, you awful troublemaker, he hissed at her, while she was struggling.

_ Let me go ! she demanded.

_ Let me be clear, orphan, Olaf said with a cold voice, if you don’t behave like the proper disgusting orphan you’re supposed to be, I’m gonna make sure your little Quagmire friends pay for it and…what the…

Even if Violet wasn’t strong enough to get out of his claws, she was struggling like the devil. She didn’t manage to break free, however she could make Olaf lose his balance.

Both of them screamed while falling in Esmé’s bath tub, filled with warm water and rose petals. They were fighting, going at each other.

_ Be... quiet...Stupid...orphan ! Olaf said, while pinning Violet’s hands behind her back and pressing his body against hers to avoid her feet trying to kick him.

Violet made a weird sound and they both stopped, while staring at each other. The young girl blushed, while the Count blinked. 

_ Did you just... ? he managed to ask.

The ruckus they made attracted Klaus, Sunny, Esmé and Jerome who found Olaf and Violet looking at each other in the bath tub.

_ My god, what is happening here ? Esmé shouted, shocked.

Both Violet and Olaf stood up immediately.

_ Hum... Gunther, I don't know how courtship works in your far-away country, but Violet is my daughter, and I wish to know about her boyfriends before inviting them, Jerome said innocently.

Esmé rolled her eyes in front of her husband's stupidity.

_ Of course not ! Olaf shouted with his real voice. It’s not like that !

He realized his mistake when everyone stared at him.

Olaf felt a sting in his chest and gave Jerome a weird look.

_ I mean…it’s not like that, please…I was showing orphan about tub please. Very very expensive, please.

_ Well the tub won’t be auctionned, Esmé spats. You ruined your new clothes, Violet. I welcome you in my house with very in and expensive clothes and this is how you repay me.

After having six guardians, Violet knew by experience that she should never trust adults with the truth.

_ I’m sorry, Esmé, she answered. I’ll get changed immediately.

_ No ! Gunther replied. Little orphan will join us for tour, please.

_ But I’ll spill water everywhere…

_ No water on my velvet cushions ! They’re in !

Violet gave Olaf a victory look. He frowned.

_ You’re right, Esmé. I’ll go change.

_ I won’t leave you alone, Olaf claimed with a growl.

Violet looked up at him, and he saw her smile.

_ Gunther, you’re not saying you’ll escort me while I change, right ?

 Olaf wondered if she realized she was toying with him like an adult. If they were alone, that could be interpreted as seduction… like watching her changing.

_ Of course Gunther didn’t mean that, Violet, Jerome laughed. Come on, we have spare clothes for you in your room.

_ Gunther, you should get changed too, Esmé said. _And put on back your glasses_.

.

.

Violet was so relieved. There was no consequence to the gasp – of terror, of course – she couldn’t hold back when she felt Olaf’s body between her legs in the tub.

 

.

.

Olaf wasn’t sure. Was it a moan or a muffled scream of terror Violet had when they were fighting ?

_ A dance ? Esmé repeated when he walked past her, suggesting they should celebrate their victory over the Baudelaires and the Quagmires.

.

.

 

The Vile Village

 

_ Never thought I’d came back to this dull village, Olaf muttered.

He turned to his henchmen.

_ What are you waiting for, then ? he scolded. Open that damn red hareng !

As soon as the big plastic fish was open, the Quagmires fell on the floor, relieved to have some space to move.

_ Well, orphans, Olaf called. Enjoy your few seconds out of your prison. Because you’ll go back in another one very quickly.

_ You’ll never get away with this, Olaf ! You miscreant ! Duncan replied, while helping Isadora.

_ We’ll see about that, orphan. Take them to the fountain. And make sure no one sees you. It may be nightime, but those old rascals sure sleep lightly.

Olaf chuckled, and stayed behind while everyone was heading outside. He was about to close the big fish when he noticed something scratched inside.

_ « DQ+VB » ? he repeated.

.

.

Duncan and Isadora were almost arrived at the fountain when they heard Olaf’s voice.

_ On second thought, I’ll come with you. I need to be sure the work is properly done this time.

The bold man couldn’t say antyhing as Olaf grabbed Duncan by the shoulder and pushed him into the gaping opening of the fountain’s statue.

_ Oh, and just so you know, little bookworm, he muttered arrogantly. She’s more into grown-ups.

And before Duncan could say anything, the statue closed on the Quagmires.

_ What was that ? Esmé laughed.

_ Let’s say dirty orphans tend to stick together, Olaf answered.

They all laughed.

_ I didn’t know Violet was into grown-ups, Esmé said.

Olaf stopped laughing. That’s true. Maybe he talked a bit too much in the heat of the moment.

.

.

Olaf ran outside after pushing Esmé away. He needed to catch Jacques before he ran away, once again. Snickets were almost as frustrating as the Baudelaires. He noticed Jacques’ shadow beside the taxi, with another feminine silhouette.

Olaf prepared to intervene and catch the both of them when he saw the two silhouettes kissing each other. He stopped. For a moment. He didn’t know why, but he felt like, as bad as he was, he could allow them this last moment.

Love made him sick.

And jealous of young boys, apparently.

 

(To be continued)


	2. Heimlich kiss

This was it. Their first real kiss. Well it never was planned, of course. Esmé never left Olaf after Violette’s capture. Not that she was jealous of « a brat », as she called her, but mostly because Violette and Babs were detained in the same room. And Esmé hated how Babs called her boyfriend « handsome ».

Little did she know Babs wasn’t the primary threat.

After days, weeks, months – who knows for certainty – of chasing, and ambiguous dreams and interaction, there they were.

Him treating her as a cornered prey. Olaf’s face was inches away from hers. He intended to intimidate her, as he usually does, but this time, there was a suspended moment. Olaf caught Violet staring at his lips.

_ What are you staring at, orphan ?

Violet turned her head to avoid his gaze.

_ You won’t get away with this, she simply replied.

He caught his face with one hand and forced her to face him.

_ I asked you a question. What are you staring at ?

_ I’m staring at a criminal who’s gonna go to jail, Violet spats. Who’ll never have our fortune ! Who’ll never have…

She couldn’t finish her sentence.

_ Have what ? Olaf asked, with a sadistic smile.

He leaned forward, until their noses touched.

_ « Have you » ? he suggested, with a low voice, so Babs couldn’t hear.

As he expected Violet shuddered and looked away. Olaf grinned and whispered to her ear :

_ I thought we’ve talked about this when we were about to get married. I’ll have whatever I want.

He enjoyed feeling her trembling at the sensation of his hot breath on her skin, but smiled when he heard her squeak, as he suddenly grabbed her lower belly.

_ What are you doing, stop ! Violet stammered, blushing furiously.

She tried to break free but couldn’t. She tried to scream, but looked at Babs, embarrassed. She couldn’t let the woman see her in such a humiliating situation.

_ Violet, Violet, Olaf muttered, I know what _you_ want. Don’t you want to know what _I_ want ?

_ I don’t want anything from you, Violet retorted, struggling fiercely. I… I want you to leave me alone, I want to…

_ You know, Violet, you’re such a sweet girl. Because of that, you’re not a good liar.

Olaf’s hand stopped massaging her lower belly and came to her jaw to stop her hear from moving as he pressed his lips against her earlobe. He could see Violet’s body arching subtly as she was panting.

_ I know you want me. You’ve been such a naughty girl.

_ You…You’re a horrible man.

_ And you’re a horrible girl for lusting after someone like me. There’s an easy way for me to prove that.

His hands came under her hospital gown, causing Violet to panic, moving even more. But Olaf couldn’t do anything more, as Esmé opened the door to inquiry about which saw they should use.

.

.

.

Violet sighed. She was terrified. She could indeed deny all she wants, but while her mouth was saying something, her legs could help but instinctively part when he slid his hand under her hospital gown, like all those feverish dreams she had of him.

But this wasn’t a dream. It was real life, with a real Olaf, a real horrible man who could really hurt her.

In her dreams, he was demanding, rough, telling her to kneel, to open her mouth, to caress him faster. He would tore her clothes and pin her hands above her head to prevent her from muffling her screams. He would tell her to open her legs and thrust her hips against his.

But in real life, he had just one goal : hurting her, killing her. There was no doubt in Violet’s mind as she cut her ties: she had to get away.

Babs was almost hysterical, but both of them managed to hide in the doctor’s break room. Violet didn’t waste time and put on a lab coat.

_ We have no time to waste, she told Babs, who was still laughing with wide-open eyes. You’ll put this coat and surgical mask. Olaf won’t notice us.

But Babs wasn’t listening and kept blabbering about how crazy all of this was. Violet sighed and ended up slapping her.

_ Be quiet ! she ordered. We have to get out of here.

And she forced Babs to put on a surgical mask to hide her face and push her out in the corridor. Violet waited a little bit and when outside herself.

But as she noticed the two white-faced women, Violet quickly entered a room, where a woman was in a deep coma. It seemed safe. But unfortunately for her, it wasn’t.

_ Going somewhere, orphan ? Violet heard.

Before she could ever scream at top of her lungs, Olaf grabbed her arms. He was planning on dragging her outside but…

_ _We are Volunteers Fighting Disease…,_ they heard in the corridor

_ Those damn singing hipsters, Olaf muttered.

_ Help ! Violet screamed.

Immediately, Olaf gagged her with his hand and pushed her behind the screen separating the two beds. Violet was struggling so hard he had to squeeze her between the wall and his body.

_ Now, now you won’t scream, Violet. You don’t want me to choke you to death, do you ?

His hands came around her throat and he began to choke her hard enough to make his point.

_ After all, I don’t need you alive to get your siblings. I could just follow my plan with your dead body. What do you say ?

Violet was grabbing his shoulders, gasping for air. Weird sounds were coming out of her throat as she was suffocating. Olaf watched her.

_ Should I kill you ?

Violet’s eyes looked deep in his. The Volunteers Fighting Disease were still singing. Was she gonna die here, in a hospital behind a dirty screen ? No… there was not only danger between her and Olaf. It was something else. Olaf finally released he grip on her throat and watched her as she coughed in his arms. They looked at each other, both of them out of breath.

_ Anything else I can do for you, Violet ?

There was something in her eyes as she looked up at him. No fear. Olaf had a pretty… excited teenager in front of him. And, without warning, she pounced on him and crashed her lips on his. Immediately, Olaf’s hands came on her bottom as he lifted her up and seated her on the bureau. Violet wasn’t hiding her high-pitched moans anymore, her gasps, her cries. She was thrusting against him, her legs wrapped around his hips.

Olaf grabbed her hair and forced her to tilt her head back as he assaulted her throat with kisses, while his other hand slid in her panties.

_ You little minx, he growled. Look at you. If I knew choking would make you so wet, I’d have done it ages ago.

Violet only responded with a deep moan and force him into another kiss. They were like two animals, grunting, hungry for each other.

Until…

« Doctor Medical School is required in room 962 » said a feminine voice through the intercom.

It was Esmé. Her rattled voice was such a turn-off. Both Olaf and Violet stopped and looked at the megaphone. And at each other. It was a very awkward moment.

_ Well… Playtime is over, Olaf said with a sigh.

And he grabbed Violet’s by the waist.

_ No ! she cried.

_ Don’t make me choke you again, Violet, Olaf warned her with a neutral tone. You might get very embarrassed if you come in front of my whole troup. But it might be fun, I give you that.

_ You'll really kill me ? Violet asked.

Olaf paused a moment to look at her.

_ Oh Violet... I do want you. But I will have your fortune first. And _then_ , I'll have you. Well, if your siblings can manage to save you, that is.

_ You'll...

_ Don't even say that I'll never have you, you were practically begging me to take you back there. 

And he dragged her outside.

_ But don't worry. First things first ! If you're a nice girl I might even give you a preview of what you're expecting. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * That part is inspired by "Only A Matter Of Time" by SofterSoftest. A very disturbing fanfiction... actually all her Violaf fanfictions are VERY disturbing so be careful if you read them.... But MY GOD how we need them !


End file.
